


Pajama pa-a-arty

by LadyDiamond15



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Branch x Creek, Implied Breek, Nudity, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Party, Public Nudity, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiamond15/pseuds/LadyDiamond15
Summary: Branch is a failure at throwing party's, everyone knows that. He can't get over the fact that he destroyed his chances when he was "Fun Branch" but, today he is feeling lucky. He has a really cool idea that hit him randomly and he is going to carry through it.....He's going to throw a pajama party....





	Pajama pa-a-arty

Branch sparks an idea in the middle of a puzzle where his mind is allowed to roam and he springs up, knocking the pieces to the floor. Ever since his big failure as “Fun Branch” he has been frowned upon as a party host and he wants to change that.

Quickly he goes to his closet and throws on his normal clothes, a green vest and brown shorts with colored patches before running out the door to tell Poppy about his idea. There is a light bulb over Branch’s head, and that means that his idea is a great one.

Poppy is in the flower field picking flowers when Branch runs over and she gets up smiling.  
“Hi Branch!” she cheers, placing her collected glowers into a basket before hugging him. He wiggles, not liking the close contact.

When she lets go, she asks what he is doing and he puffs out his chest, proudly.

“I am going to throw a pajama party!” He tells her.

Poppy’s eyes immediately get huge and she bounces around, her hands in the air.

“Pajama party! PJ party! Jammies party!” She cries, spinning around. She then stops and tries to focus but everything is spinning and Branch catches her as she falls, dizzily. She blinks up at him with her puppy dog eyes and he sets her upright.

“When will you have it Branch and should I help?” She continues to speak, pulling out a notepad to take notes but the blue troll pushes it back into her pink hair, smiling gently at her. He doesn’t want to hurt his feelings just as much as he wants to throw the party alone.

“I want to host my own party with my own games and refreshments.” He says, excitedly. Poppy seems excited too and she crosses her fingers under his nose.

“I am crossing my fingers that it turns out well!” she squeals.

Branch nods.

“You’re invited and it’s tomorrow night. Wear your best pajamas.”

Poppy also nods, writing the date down in her planner and she gives him another big hug.

“Good luck, Branch!”

 

Branch, now happy that Poppy is happy, skips to Biggie’s pod with a makeshift invitation he threw together and he knocks on the door, waiting anxiously.

Biggie opens it, holding Mr. Dinkles.

“Hullo Branch. Is that invite for me?” he greets, his blue eyes looking curiously at the card in Branch’s hand.

Branch smiles widely and hands it over.

“It is Biggie and I hope you can make it to my party.”

Biggie looks excited after hearing the word “party” and he opens the invitation, lighting up at the colorful hue and he shows it to Mr. Dinkles, beaming.

“Look Mr. D! It’s a pajama party and you have a great pair!” He gushes and his counterpart worm lets out a monotone “meep”. Biggie grins even wider at the statement, clearly understanding it.

He turns to face Branch, placing the invitation in his hair.

“I will be there and so will Mr. Dinkles!” he says and Branch jumps with happiness, clapping his hands a little.

“Yay! I look forward to it!”

Branch then goes to the pod of glittering Diamonds, or just Guy Diamonds home.

 

“Branch?” Guy Diamond asks, standing at the door with a toothbrush in his mouth. “What are you doing here tonight? Are you in urgent need of GLIIIIIIITER?”

Branch shakes his head, a bit guilty that he had been off task since leaving Biggie’s but he thrusts an overly sparkly invitation into the silver trolls hands.

“You’re invited!” he cries, enthusiastically, trying to reach the part of his friend that is suuuuuper dramatic and he succeeds. Guy Diamond smiles widely and throws the toothbrush aside, grabbing greedily at the card. His turquoise eyes widen as he reads the words and he looks up at Branch questionably.

“Eh. I’m invited to a pajama party that I of all trolls has to participate in the fullest?” He asks, sounding unamused.

Branch shrugs.

“Fine. Don’t show off you glitter troll pajamas then. I was expecting you to wear some really cool… You know what? I gotta go give Creek his invitation. He’ll wear awesome pajamas for sure.” Under his breath he mutters. “A long flowy nightgown, I’d bet.”

Guy Diamond then groans in exasperation, interrupting his thoughts before folding his arms.

“I’m going,” he says, firmly. “But only if the end can be completely nude. And when I say the end is completely nude, I mean every troll has to get out of their clothes. And. Be. Nude.”

Branch is frozen and indecisive before he nods, simply.

“Okay. See you then!” he chirps, skipping back to his bunker.

Guy Diamond happily goes back inside and picks up his toothbrush, excited for the next day.

 

The next night comes fast and Branch is just setting down the last plate of refreshments when a loud knock from above ground comes in a rhythmic fashion. Branch is sure it is Poppy so he hurries to greet her. Sure enough it is.

“Hi Branch!” she cries, hugging him with a greeting. She looks super cute with her short and flowery nightgown with matching hair ties and all he wants to do is kiss her, but he doesn’t. Instead he helps her down and into the room that he had spent the whole day setting up for this party.

Poppy looks delighted with the display before her and she squeals, happily.

“It looks so fun!” she giggles. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for us!”

Branch beams and leads her to a beanbag chair that he spent lots of time getting from Sky Toronto for this very reason. Poppy hops into it and grins.

“You even thought of chairs!” she applauds him, proudly.

Branch is really happy that his friend is enjoying herself when more knocking comes and he runs to answer.

Biggie, stands there as Branch opens the doorish thing to his bunker and so does Guy Diamond.

Branch smiles, widely, but not his fun branch smile. A real smile this time.

“Hi guys! Come on in and make yourselves at home!” he says.

Biggie nods and squeezes Mr. Dinkles to his chest, off the walls emotional. He is wearing a button up plaid shirt with matching bottoms, a pushed-up eye mask for sleeping and big fluffy slippers. Mr. Dinkles is wearing a cute little onesie with stars patterned all along it.

“You look fancy and cozy!” Branch informs them both, only to be interrupted by a pouting Guy.

“How long is this party?” he whines, his eye twitching and Branch looks at what the glitter troll is wearing. He has a dark green cami with lighter green shorts and they look extremely comfortable and stylish. Branch is surprised that the silver troll is even capable of looking good in something he doesn’t even cast an eye on, but he shakes his head with a shrug.

“A couple hours. You think you can make it until the end?” he replies, adding a bit of challenge into his tone.

Guy Diamond narrows his eyes.

“Of course I can!” He cries, putting an arm across his forehead. “My fate depends on it!  
Branch leads the three guests in, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you need to hear.” He says.

 

A couple minutes later, as the four guest, Poppy, Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, and Guy Diamond are all sitting in a circle waiting for branch’s next instructions, another knock comes and Branch sighs, getting up.

“I was beginning to think he wasn’t coming.” He says in a low voice.

Poppy cocks her head, bangs falling in front of her face.

“Who?” she asks, innocently.

Branch opens the door.

“Creek I’m glad you made it!” he greets, cheerfully. "You look great!"

Creek looks surprised at the greeting and he smiles too, flabbergasted.

“Oh thanks mate.” He responds, looking towards the four others and Poppy gets up, throwing her arms out.

“Creek!” she squeals. “Can you believe this party and you look so good and look Guy Diamond is wearing pajamas too!”

Creek holds up a finger so that she stops to take a breath and smiles warmly at her.

“All of this is hard to take in, but I’m sure when we do, it’ll be a mouthful.” He murmurs, and Branch nudges him.

“Talk in normal troll speak.” He teases.

Creek frowns.

“I was saying that I think this party will be fun.” He mutters, grouchily.

Branch claps.

“Thank you, Creek!”

Cree nods and goes to sit with the others and Biggie begins to talk to Mr. Dinkles about the purple trolls attire.

“Look at what he is wearing, Mr. D! It’s a dark purple poplin nightshirt! I don’t think I’ve ever seen one that color before.”

Mr. Dinkles lets out his usual “meep” and Creek smiles.

“Thank you, Biggie. I made it myself actually. Do you like the material of poplin?” he asks and Biggie nods.

“Almost as much as cotton!”

Guy Diamond butts into the conversation, biting his lip from his obvious discomfort in his clothes and he forces a smile.

“Do you like silk?” he asks, his voice tight.

Biggie and Creek turn wide eyes on him and they nod blissfully.

“Yes silk is beautiful mate!” Creek breathes.

Biggie hugs Mr. Dinkles, dreamily.

“And so soft.”

Guy Diamond smiles proudly and holds out his cami’s bottom.

“THIS, is silk.” He dramatically states.

Creek and Biggie immediately start gushing over how cool it is and how soft and Branch watches with disdain as they take turns stroking it. Poppy laughs from beside him.

“Guess you should’ve brought silk for them to play with.” She giggles. Branch sighs.

“The blankets are made out of silk but I don’t want the party’s focus to be on that.” He tells her.

She nods, looking thoughtful.

“Maybe we could play icebreakers!” she cheers and Branch nods, jumping up and down.

“That was first on my list!” he says and he ushers the others over with an arch of his hand. “We’re playing icebreakers!”

Biggie and Guy Diamond sprint over while Creek slowly drags his feet and once everyone is seated around their host, Branch begins.

“We will go in a circle, asking each other questions. We’ll go counter-clockwise which means I ask Poppy, and Poppy asks Biggie and Biggie asks Guy and Guy asks Creek and Creek asks me. Good?”

Everyone nods and he pulls out a box of questions.

“Everyone will draw one when it is their turn, so I get to pick one.” He says.

He reaches for a piece of paper from inside the box and pulls it out.

“Poppy, If you had your own talk show, who would your first three guests be and why?” He reads out loud and Poppy brightens.

“Definitely Guy because he is good with entertaining people, um Archer cuz he’s funny and my friend, and, uuuuuuhhhhh. You I guess because I’d like to get to know you more!” she says, happily.

Guy Diamond and Biggie both awe quietly at the last part and Branch shoots them a look.

“Alright Poppy. Now you get to pick one to ask Biggie.” Branch clears his throat.

Poppy pulls one out.

“What is the scariest thing you have ever done for fun?” she asks and Biggie chuckles.

“Well I’m sure Guy knows but I’m not willing to share.” He laughs, nervously, looking at branch. Branch shrugs.

“Just ask Guy then.”

Biggie obeys and picks a paper.

“What is the best gift anyone’s ever given to you? And don’t say yourself.” He asks, Guy.  
Guy Diamond smirks at the remark before thinking.

“Hmmm. I’d say my friends. They are better than any object I could ever grasp so I thank all of your parents!” he says.

Biggie gives him a big hug of thanks and Poppy awes.

“Guy we love you too!” she gushes.

Guy Diamond smiles and then turns to Creek who has been silent this whole time, looking at his feet. He picks a paper and reads it out loud.

“What is the first thing you think of when you wake in the morning?” he wonders.

Creek looks embarrassed and he looks down even further, pulling his knees to his chest, before squeaking out a “Is someone mad?”

Everyone sits silently after that answer and Guy Diamond scratches his head.

“You’re scared that someone is mad at you?” he asks.

“Every morning?” Poppy gasps.

Creek bites his lip.

“That’s more then one question!” He says desperately before he grabs a paper himself and reads it to Branch in a rushed way.

“What childish things do you still do as an adult?” he splutters, before he drops the paper and hugs his knees again.

Branch is embarrassed now and he wonders silently why he put that question in there but then he shrugs.

“I sing in the shower.” He says, relieved because it is a childish thing but it’s something every troll does. He then asks Poppy after grabbing from the box.

“Who do you admire the most?” he asks.

Poppy smiles, shyly.

“You….” She whispers and Branch feels his heart leap into his throat with happiness. Poppy actually admires him? That’s wonderful.

Creek then sighs, sadly and Branch notices the way he is looking at him, almost hopeless and it gives him an unsettled feeling. Before he has time to dwell on it, Poppy asks Biggie her question.

“What is something you can do better than anyone else you know?”

Biggie looks worried, as if he is going to hurt someone’s feelings with his answer but he brightens as he finds one.

“I can understand Mr. Dinkles!” he cheers.

He then asks, Guy.

“What song best describes your life?”

“I’m too sexy.” He replies, smirking again and Branch rolls his eyes.

“Guy Diamond please pick something humble.”

The silver troll sighs and rethinks the question.

“Fine. I’m only me when I’m with you by Taylor Swift.” He says with a shrug and Branch claps for him.

“Good job.”

Guy Diamond smiles a little and asks Creek,

“If you had to be haircuffed to one person for an entire month, who would it be?”

This question gets a couple laughs because Creek and Branch have had their haircuffed together before as punishment.

Creek flushes and looks away.

“B-b-branch.” He hiccups and Branch is flooded with the same feeling again.  
Again he is interrupted because Creek reads his question.

“Would you rather be known for your intelligence or your good looks?” he asks.

Branch just laughs because it is oh so clear.

“My intelligence of course!” he guffaws and the group joins in, giggling.

 

After a couple rounds of icebreaker, a quick snacktime, and a few more games, Guy Diamond comes over to Branch, his face dark.

“Can I please take these off?” He asks, in a low voice so no one can hear. “They itch so bad and I feel like I’ll explode!”

Branch calms him down and looks at the time.

“The party ends in two hours, Guy.” He informs him but the silver troll is having none of it.

“Please Branch! Let’s just have the rest be without clothes please!” he begs. “I will do anything just to get out of these clothes! I’ll help you work for a week! I’ll never bug you again! I’ll even strangle Cloud Guy if I have to!!!”

Branch holds his hands out.

“Woah Guy. Don’t talk about killing people and fine. We can have the rest be naked, is that what you want?”

Guy Diamond nods and Branch sighs.

“Everyone, the end of this party will now be without clothes, as Guy wishes.” He tells them all and Creek blushes a dark purple.

“All of them?” he whispers and Branch nods.

“That’s what makes it the best pajama party ever!"

Poppy springs to her feet nodding.

“Yeah! Don’t be afraid of the chill! Branch’s bunker is warm!”

Pretty soon, there is a pile of clothes in the corner and everyone is playing more games happily. Guy Diamond seems relieved to be back to his naked self and everyone enjoys the feeling if nothing on them, including Branch.

Well, Creek doesn’t seem happy. He has his arms covering himself as he sits with his legs crossed and his blush is so deep that it practically covers his whole face. Branch wonders why he is looking at him the whole time too.

But he never has time to find out because the party ends quicker than it began and he is left alone again, but now with a reputation as a good party thrower.


End file.
